


Specks

by BWaves



Series: Joy and Owen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Freckles, M/M, Pining, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: Joy has freckles, and Owen notices.





	Specks

Texas was hot. It was summer, and the sun was in full force, the air felt like liquid heat and yet somehow, Owen still managed to talk Joy into going on a hike. He bitched and complained the entire time and he had to sit down at one point and pour half of his water bottle on his face, but they made it through. They hiked an entire two miles, through some pretty questionable landscape, but Owen made sure that Joy didn’t trip over any rocks. They got back to the car and Joy took it upon himself to turn the A/C all the way up and point every vent at himself. Owen couldn’t help but laugh at him. Joy glared back, eyes narrow and tongue hanging out.

Owen pats his shoulder. “You’ll live,” he says with a smirk.

“No I won’t,” Joy groans, and he leans into the vent that blows cold air directly on his face. “I’m gonna die, you’ve killed me. I don’t think my heart rate has ever been this high before,” he groans and he gets another laugh in return.

Owen just leaves the A/C running full blast as he pulls out of the parking lot, and starts driving again. It’s late enough in the day that he figures they’ll just stop at a hotel now. He drives them into the city, and he finds a motel six, by the time they get to the room, Joy has stopped complaining, but he hasn’t quite gotten back to being happy, so Owen just ushers him to the bed and makes him lay down. He rubs his arms a little bit and he tugs on his jeans until Joy lifts his hips to give Owen room. He tugs them off, and he sets them to the side. He sits on the bed and carefully takes off Joy’s prosthetics, which earns loud sighs of relief from the other.

He props them on the nightstand and touches Joy’s hands, “You gonna be okay?” he asks with a smile. He gets a soft grunt in return. “Still too hot?” Joy nods. Owen smiles and tugs at the bottom of his shirt questioningly. Joy nods again and Owen pulls it off of him. Joy sighs loudly again. Owen abandons him to go turn the air conditioner on. He watches Joy roll onto his stomach and move himself on the bed until he’s splayed out in the middle of it.

“You are such a northerner.” Owen snorts and gets a middle finger. He climbs onto the bed, grabs Joy’s hand, and kisses the back of it. He sits next to Joy and gently rubs his back. “You’ll live, you fuckin’ yankee.” Joy waves a hand at him, and Owen keeps rubbing his back, gently. He’s never seen Joy this exposed before, it’s… different. Their romps are usually in the dark Owen doesn’t really get to see this much of him.

He didn’t realize Joy had this many freckles. Sure, he’d seen the ones that dusted his face, and a few on his arms and hands, but his back is absolutely littered with the things. Owen finds his fingers absently dancing from one to the other, tracing out inexplicable shapes until he feels Joy shiver under the touch.

Owen watches him for a long moment. He catches the way that Joy has turned his head to watch him, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t tell him to stop. Owen touches his shoulders again and he leans down to place a kiss at the top of his spine. Joy sighs. 

Owen’s fingers find a place low on his back. He kisses his shoulder and he presses a finger to a spot, “One,” he mumbles and touches another, “two, three, four,” he counts each one as he touches them. He kisses Joy’s back in different places each time he counts another. The process continues with Owen touching, kissing, and counting.

After a while, when Joy has had time to cool down a bit, Owen shifts so that he’s straddling his thighs. He’s got a better angle from here. He keeps counting until he gets up to Joy’s shoulders, where the freckles get so dense he can’t really pick them out. His kisses trail up to Joy’s neck and he smiles softly at the way the other shivers.

“God, Owen, did you have to make that last so long?” 

“Yeah. You got a problem with it? I was admiring you.”

“I know, but I popped a boner, like, forty five minutes ago, and I’ve been trying to get you to get on with it, but you haven’t been figuring it out.”

“Oh, trust me, I know. I just, I dunno, I was enjoying this.” Owen shrugs a bit, he moves back just enough to roll Joy over onto his back and he sees a frown on his face. “What? I think you’re cute, I wanted to spend some time showing that, are you really that upset?”

Joy’s expression shifts, and he averts his eyes, his lips purse as he seems to think about his answer. “No. I’m just horny, and you’re still talking.”

“Well, I’m not in the mood to do the sex, so I guess you’re just gonna have to deal with being horny.” Owen shrugs, and Joy’s face relaxes a bit.

“Oh. That’s okay,” He pushes himself to sit up a little bit, and he gives Owen a little smile, “I just thought you were going somewhere with that. Y’know, somewhere sexy.” Joy bounces his eyebrows a bit, and Owen pushes on his chest so he’s laying back down, “But that’s fine, I’ll just take care of it myself. I wanted to take a shower anyways, since I feel all gross and sticky.”

Owen grins and he kisses Joy’s forehead, “Sounds good. You want me to take you in there?” Joy nods, and Owen gets off of him, scoops him up and holds him close as he carries him to the shower. He leaves him with another kiss before heading back to the bedroom, and dropping to lay down on the bed.

He sighs and he looks at his hands, humming softly and repeating the number he ended up leaving off on in his head a few times, to memorize it. He’s in deep, and he knows it, and it’s kind of scary. He doesn’t know what Joy is thinking, he’s not sure where all of this is going, and it’s not like he’s going to ask Joy what he wants.

Owen knows that they’re having fun, with the never ending road trip, and the sex and the… Well, everything. But Joy hasn’t shown to be too interested in much from Owen other than the sex, and it’s kind of bumming him out, but he’s doing his best not to let it get to him, but it kind of sucks.

He eventually drifts off like that, waking up again when Joy climbs back onto the bed and nudges him. Owen grunts softly as he wakes up, and he pushes up to sit. “What?” He asks softly.

“I’m hungry, we should go get food.”

“You already took your prosthetics off,” Owen points out, and he smiles a little at the frown that Joy takes on once again. “I can go get food, if you want, but I don’t wanna make you put them on again just to go get food and then come back. And I’m not gonna carry you, I don’t want someone to think we’re weird or anything.”

Joy rolls his eyes, “Fine, but I want the spiciest thing in town, since I don’t get to go. I suggest you find us some Indian food, it’s probably the only thing that will be able to sate my craving.” He waves a hand, and Owen grabs it, kissing the back of it again as Joy watches him.

“I’ll get you the spiciest thing I can find, Joy.” He tells him, before pulling away to grab his shoes and wallet. He tosses the remote onto the bed for Joy and then heads out. He stands by the door for a moment, and his shoulders slump as he feels like he can finally relax. He drops his face into his hands and he rubs his face for a moment before finally turning and walking down the hall so he can figure out something to eat.

He finds a nearby Indian place, he gets their food and he tries not to think too much while he’s at it.

When he comes back and he finds Joy laying on his side, back toward the door, one arm stretches out in front of himself, and the other wrapped around his side, tracing little shapes. He’s mumbling softly and seems to be pretty distracted since he didn’t hear Owen come in. He tries not to make too much noise, he doesn’t want to interrupt whatever is going on here. He gently sets the bag of food down on the desk in the corner, and he listens.

It sounds like nonsense at first, but as Owen listens he realizes that Joy is counting. Owen has no idea how he’s trying to count his own freckles, but he thinks it’s cute. He carefully climbs on the bed again. Joy stops, and turns a little to look at him. “Two-hundred and fifty-six. At least up until here,” he touches Joy’s back where the freckles become too close together to distinguish. “You can’t even see your own back, how did you expect to count them?”

Joy shrugs a little and rolls onto his back, “I dunno I just kinda liked the feeling. It’s not the same when I’m doing it to myself, though.” He smiles, and reaches up, touching Owen’s cheek. They stay like that for a moment, mostly because Owen’s not sure what the touch means, and Joy lets it linger for a while. They both seem to snap out of it at the same moment, and Joy withdraws, sits up and looks down at his lap, “Uh, anyways, what did you get for food?”

“Indian food, like you asked for,” Owen replies quickly, brushing off the moment and getting off the bed to grab the bag. He gives Joy his box and he gets his own, before climbing onto the bed again, and watching what’s on the TV. It’s some sitcom, Owen doesn’t care, he’s not paying attention. He eats, but he finds himself glancing back at Joy as he eats his own. It’s a comfortable moment.

“Hey, Owen?” The man in question tips his head a bit to look at Joy, quirking an eyebrow in question. “Can we do that again?” Owen watches him for a moment, and loudly slurps up the noodle hanging from his mouth.

“Now?”

“No, no, not now, but, like. Later.” He shrugs and gets a few more bites of food in before continuing, “It just felt nice, y’know? I can’t promise I won’t get a boner next time, but I will at least try, now that I know that that wasn’t some, like, really nice foreplay.” He nods and Owen smiles at him.

They’re quiet for a few minutes. Owen thinks about it as he eats before he shrugs, “I mean it can be. If it gets you going like that.” Joy looks up to him, and then smiles, and Owen grins, “But you have to hike with me again.”

“No! You ruined it. Aw, man, I was so excited. Darn it.” He sighs he gives Owen’s shoulder a gentle nudge, “You’re mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and you'd like to see more, go check out joyandowen.tumblr.com where I am taking asks and requests involving these two boys.


End file.
